Spongebob meets Nemo
by flowergirl85
Summary: Spongebob goes to Sydney cause of a job offer and meets a girl sponge what happens then how will this change his life?. Will he stay or will he go home? He meets a few friends from Finding Nemo. Chapters 2 &3 now up!
1. Notice

Spongebob meets Nemo and friends   
  
Chapter 1 This is my first story with both shows in it. I wrote one other story in story format and I'm going to try it with this story so i hope its good. So anyways here's chapter one. This is my first Nemo story so enjoy. Spongebob gets a great fry cook job opurtunity in Sydney and he brings Patrick along with him while he is their he meets another Sponge and falls in love. He has to choose between the love of his life and his friends back home.  
This story is mainly about Spongebob finding his true love while he gets a job in Sydney,  
Austrailia. On his way to Sydney he meets some of the gang from Finding Nemo and stays there for a couple of days. This is really my first kind of story that isn't in script and I'm doing as well as i can. As they always say "Practice makes perfect" so I thought I would give this a try since I thought it up.  
  
P.S. This story is entiery from memory i haven't wrote it down at all. So when your done reading please give me a review and tell me if you thought it was good. Well here it goes...  
  
Spongebob was walking alone on his way to work saying hi to everyone he meets. Spongebob decided to take the bus because he is not feeling himself today he is feeling very lonely.  
Patrick walked onto the bus to follow him around. Hey Spongebob patrick said as he sat down by Spongebob. Hey Patrick. spongebob sighed.Patrick had no idea how Spongebob was feeling. Spongebob was so upset he really wanted to get married sometime soon but no one except Sandy would wan't to marry him but Sandy couldn't marry him because she has to have air to breath.  
and he was upset about his job. Though he loved working 24/7 he needed to getout of there for ahwile and think about this. He couldn't go on working for a cheapskate all of his life their has to be something better for him.Patrick he started do you think that i'll ever get out of being a fry cook? spongebob said. Well I don't know Spongebob I mean you always loved this job working for the krabs all your life. Spongebob was really confused about what to do he loved this place but somethings changing. I can't keep working here he said. Patrick started to say something and Spongebob burst into tears whats wrong  
  
Spongebob? Patrick said. A few minutes later the Krusty Krab was coming into sight. I can'tlet Mr. Krabs see me like this I'm always cheery in the morning if he sees me like this he'll want to know whats wrong. spongebob thought. They got off the bus and walked into the Krusty Krab where everyone seemed to be having a joyious morning breakfast and some fish were even with their families before they headed off to work or school. As usual Mr. Krabs came up to Spongebob Hiya me boy Mr. Krabs stated why are you so blue me boy? Spongebob answered no reason I just need some time away from here sometime to think. You can do all the thinking you want during your lunch break this afternoon but now get back to work people are waiting for their meals. Later that night Spongebob is sitting in his lounging chair when he gets a phone call. Spongebob picks up the phone "hello?" Spongebob asked. Who is this? the person on the other line even though it is very staticy he can hear the person well. Hello is this the Squarepants residence?  
Spongebob answered yes it is who is this? This is Megan Carley in Sydney, Austrailia offering you a one time only job as the Fry Cook for spices resteraunt. Will you accept this offer?  
Spongebob was speechless he was still in his chair not moving and the shell phone fell on the floorcause he has never had an offer like this before. Hello? Are you still there?  
  
Spongebob finally answered yes I'am but I need to think about this before I give you any final decisions ok? ok Spongebob but you need to give us your answer by tomarrow at 10 P.m ok? Spongebob was fine with that. Ok I will then. After they hung up Spongebob was dancing all over his living room yelling YES! I Can't believe it they actually want me over there ya! Now I can actually think and have a good time ya! How am i going to tell this to Krabs? The very next morning Spongebob told Mr.Krabs. Mr.Krabs screamed NO! you can't go! you won't make it! you have to stay here. No mr. Krabs I'm going in a week and if I like it I'm staying in Sydney besides Squidward can take over for awhile. I mean I'm coming back before I actually move their. Mr. Krabs is almost crying by this time, but Spongebob you just can't your whole life is here in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob was getting irritated by this point. Mr. krabs I'll come and visit i know my whole life is here but a move may be good for me. Patrick's coming on this trip so I won't be alone. This is a one in a life time oppurtunity so just let me do this ok? Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs was stuttering o...o..o...ok I'll let you go since your on your own anyways and you can make your own decisions. What you doing with Gary? Spongebob started Sandy's watching him she'll go over their twice a day. Well bye Mr.  
Krabs I'll see you in the morning.Spongebob was thrilled that he gets to go to Sydney and that he can get away from all of this pressure and crazyness. Spongebob ran to his room and did a dance then fell on his bed and wrote in his diary.  
Dear Diary,  
Its me Spongebob I know it has been a long time since I wrote Feburary 10th, 2004 to be exact but today is different he continued... in one week I'm going to Austrailia because i got a job offer over there. i think this change will be good for me because I need to get out of here and possibley I may find someone I really love and get married and have kids thats my lifes dream. I would love to have some kids that tell me "I love you Daddy" "goodnight Daddy" Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night cause I don't have a family and I don't like living by myself. I have Gary but thats different i need someone that would love to have me around. Other times I have great dreams about being a parent were the kids are about 5 or 6 yrs. old and we are playing tag and swimming in Goo Lagoon. Then we go to a theme park and ride the rides and then as the sun is setting we go chase it till it is down. Then i wake up and realize it was all just a dream then sometimes I start crying. I want to marry Sandy so much but i just can't cause she's a squirrl and I'm a Sponge that would be impossible. She need this air and I need water so it wouldn't work. So I hope to find a lady Sponge in Sydney.  
well so long for now until next time Spongebob.  
  
A few hrs. later Spongebob got a knock at the door. It was Patrick he still hadn't told Patrick that he was taking him along on the trip so Spongebob decided to take Patrick out to lunch and then tell him there. Um... Patrick? He started do you wan't to go to the Krusty Krab for a burger? Patrick was confused cause he never heard Spongebob ask him to lunch before. Uh... sure Spongebob I'll go to lunch with you.Ok Patrick meet me outside your house in 10 minutes. Spongebob said. 10 minutes later they were both walking towards the Krusty Krab. Hey Pat I have some great news when we get there. What is it Spongebob? You getting fired from the Krusty Krabs? Patrick asked curiously. No Patrick its nothing like that I think you'll love the surprise.Well, he paused and took a deep breath then said really, really, really, fast, please,please,please,please tell me your secret. Spongebob was trying to calm Patrick down till he told the boy. Then he knew just knew Patrick would be histarical and it would be nearly impossible to calm him down then. He would lierally be bouncing off walls.Patrick stop it! Spongebob yelled as they were nearing the restaurant. I'll tell you so come on in Spongebob said as they went into the door. Squidward saw them coming in as he was taking another order.  
Great here comes the 2 idiots who don't know how to order he thought. He Squidy spongebob said,Patrick and I want to order 2 double Krabby Pattys with 2 DR. Kelps. ya! Dr. Kelp! yelled Patrick. Quiet Patrick do you wan't everyone to hear you? Squidward asked.UHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Patrick was trying to figure out the question. Come on Patrick lets take our seats and wait for the order to go through. A couple minutes later their order was done and Spongebob was ready to tell Patrick the good news. Um Patrick? Spongebob asked.What is it  
  
Spongebob, well Patrick he began, the big surprise is that remember how I said I was going on vacation? Well I decided that I'am going to take you with me Patrick! Patrick was sitting at his desk speechless and motionless not knowing what to do he never thought in a million years Spongebob would take him anywhere and now he's going. After Patrick sat for the longest time ever not moving he finally got up out of his seat and started yelling,woooooooohhhhhhhhhh!  
Spongebob is actually taking me to Austrailia! I've always wanted to go to Austrailia and now is my chance yea! As patrick is yelling patrick started running back and forth up and down the walls he even got such great speed that he flew up the wall to the roof then he fell back to the floor and got knocked out for a bit cause he was so excited. Patrick! Patrick! are you ok?  
Please Patrick wake up! Spongebob started screaming in fear of Patrick being dead but Patrick was just so shocked that he would have passed out anyways. Patrick woke up with a huge grin on his face and thanked Spongebob for taking him to Sydney. Later that night Spongebob walked over to Sandy's to tell him about him leaving and he was sure she would watch Gary for him. Hey  
  
Sandy? Spongebob said as he walked into her dome. Hey Spongebob what you doing here at this hour? Well Sandy I was just wondering if you could take care of gary for me while I'm gone?  
Sure Spongebob I'll do it. Where are you going? I'm going to Sydney, Austrailia in one week because somebody gave me this great job offer and I need to be there in a week besides I may find the woman of my dreams when I'm there. Sandy looked very sad to hear all of this. She was about to lose her best friend to a job offer in Australia which is more then half way around the world from where they live and she may never see him again especially if he goes off and gets married. Spongebob but what about this place are you happy here arn't you going to miss Bikini Bottom? Of course I'am Sandy and just because I'm leaving for awhile doesn't mean I could ever forget about you. As he said these words she started to let a few tears go. He held her head in the palm of his hands and they made eye contact.Its ok Sandy I'll write to you every week which means I really care for you. Sandy what happens if I don't except this job offer? Well it means that you stay here with me and your friends. Well ya but...but I have a feeling I might like it and except it. Sandy? Are you going to be ok? Yes Spongebob I'll be fine as he was leaving he could see the tears well up in her eyes and he knew right then how much she really cared for him. He still wasn't sure if he was excepting the job but it felt like this was the last time they would ever see each other...  
  
To be continued... So is it really good? 


	2. Goodbye

Chapter 2 

Sorry for the wait but I just haven't been writing lately and I have like 1 maybe 2 more stories to finish so I'm trying I'll get these chapters quicker. This will be a small chapter but hopefully it will be really exciting. Keep reviewing

thanks for the reviews guys they mean alot to me.

1 wk.later Spongebob is at the airport waiting for his flight. All of his pals came from out of no where. Sandy, Mr. Krabs and even Squidward is there to say goodbye. "We are going to miss you alot Spongebob" Mr. Krabs said. "The Krusty Krab will never be the same without you." Squidward said. "Thanks you guys" Spongebob told them both,he turned to Sandy. "Sandy I'm so glad you were able to come to say goodbye I thought I would never be able to see you again. I'am going to make sure to write while I'am gone.Believe me I will have to come back if I do take the job and I would see you every holiday." "I'm going to miss you so much Spongebob." she said crying."why do you have to leave, aren't you happy here?" "Sandy calm down, yes i'am happy here but I need a change and when they offered me..." his voice trailed off "what is it? Spongebob?" Squidward asked concerned. Spongebob started crying and collapsed into Sandy's arms. "Why oh why do i have to leave? I don't want to go and leave all of you here." he sobbed

For another 1 hr. they just cried and told stories and said goodbye. When the plane arrived they said their final goodbyes and Spongebob and patrick boarded up. Sandy gave him a cell phone for the both of them. So once they got halfway to Austraillia he gave her a call. Sandy's phone rings from Bikini Bottom and she picks up. "Hello?" she says like she just woke up. "Hi Sandy its me Spongebob." Spongebob its so good to hear from you." she started. "We will be landing in some country in 1 hr. and we will be walking the rest of the way." "Why are you going to do that?" she wondered. "Well somehow I got both of us one way tickets thinking it was Austraillia." "That is so crazy Spongebob." she stated "well have a safe trip and I need to go now its bedtime."

"Oh ok Sandy I will call later then." "ok bye sandy" he said and they hung up. Later that evening Spongebob and Patrick get to the airport about halfway to Austraillia. "Well Patrick we may as well spend the night and move out tomarrow morning." Spongebob said misribaly. "Ok Sponge" he replied. They both sprawled out on the chairs and floor that night. Patrick dreamed of all kinds of ice cream and a ice cream pool and he had a good nights sleep. While Spongebob on the other hand had a sleepless night. Spongebob was having a dream about his best friend Sandy and that Bikini Bottom was being taken over by the world and he was right in the middle of it.

He screamed for his friends but they weren't in sight. "Sandy, Patrick, Squidward!" he yelled for them. "Gary?" he whisperedas he heard the faint cry of Garys voice coming directly behind his house. "Gary!" he screamed over the noise of the bombs going off as he dove for Gary. He got them both out of the way just before another bomb went off and destroyed his house. Spongebob had Gary as he ran off into the distance desperatly trying to find any of his friends.

He couldn't think of anything more then getting to his friends and getting out of this war zone. Spongebob screamed their names again but nothing, he still walked through the bombs and the noise. Spongebob thought he saw someone coming through the smoke and he squinted his eyes to get a better look at who it could be coming straight at him. He recognized the outline of this person and recongnized it as Sandy. He ran up to her. "Sandy!" he yelled over the noise. "Spongebob!" she yelled back. "I was looking all over for you" she said "me to" said spongebob.

He looked up for a second to see hundreds of helicopters going by then looked back at Sandy and she was gone. Spongebob woke up hard and he began to cry with his heart pounding and trying to catch his breath.

To be continued... did you like it? please give reviews I really enjoy them they can be inspring. :)


	3. Patricks advice

_Chapter 3_

_This will be longer I promise. Here is chapter 3_

After Spongebob caught his breath he looked around the terminal and saw Patrick sound asleep and he figured it had been a few hrs. since his nightmare. "What could have that meant?" Spongebob thought to himself. "I have to tell Patrick what this meant no wait I'll call Sandy she is good with this advice stuff." With that he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sandy's number. He dialed her number but got a busy signal. "Hmm, maybe I'll try again later." He then put it away and then he tried to go back to sleep. It was so hard for him to fall back asleep after the nightmare and he didn't know what to do.

He decided to take a little walk around the empty hallways of the airport, it was really creepy because most everything was closed and most people had gone home and he saw something that made him want to get closer. From terminal 35 Spongebob saw some people stealing gas for the planes inside the gate. "Holy Krabby Patties! I have to stop those idiots! Tomarrows flights can't take off without fuel!" Spongebob was saying in just above a whisper."I have to do something and do it now. For once in my life I can do something right." With that he is off getting Patrick up to help him make a plan. A few minutes later after Spongebob had awaken Patrick they were off into the utility closet in a resataurant.

"Patrick take this rope and net and quietly climb up the wall in Terminal 35 and tie it to the sprinkler system just above the escelators. Then I will come by and quietly tie the net to it and put a $20 dollar bill on the 3rd step and we will watch. Now go!" Spongebob told Patrick in a whisper. Spongebob was working on his plan for the second person which was to make the robber jump right out the window and into a cage full of hissing snails. Their are more boobie traps for the bad guys but they think they may only need 2.

"Now the fun begins" Spongebob stated. "Hey dude's we called the police! Now I think you should be running!" Spongebob yelled at the top of his lungs at the robbers and then Spongebob started chansing them from their spots and he started his Karate Chopping at the first robber and he darted for the window thinking it was an exit.Just before he fell out Spongebob did one last Karate Chopper on him and pushed him out while he was pleading for Spongebob not to do this but he did anyways and the guy went flying out of the window. "Hey loser like this?" he shouted as the man was falling 5 stories. Spongebob had kept the car keys for them both. Spongebob heard the man screaming as he fell 5 stories into the cage full of hissing snails. Then Spongebob kept the mans car keys and went for the second. The rest of the men had escaped and now was in the net Patrick Star had set up especially for them.

Finally what seemed like ages the police had came flying in the mad birds and arrested the men. "Good job boys" Police Samual said. "We had been chasing these men for 8 yrs. now after they had escaped hundreds of times and now we have them and they will never do it again." he said. "Your welcome" Patrick said. "I'm glad to be a big help officers" Spongebob said. It was taking his mind off of his best friend who he missed so much. At the moment all he could think of was getting those robbers and saving a day. "Well we must be going now" the officers said. "Ok it was nice meeting you." Spongebob said. "Come on Patrick we need to be going now so we can get to Austraillia in the next few days.The police officers says we can take the bad guys car because they won't be needing it so we can get there very soon." "Ok buddy, lets go" Patrick stated.

A few hrs. later they were loading up and getting ready to head out. "Patrick do you need to use the bathroom before we leave?" Spongebob asked Patrick. " Nope" he said quickly. "Well ok buddy time to hit the road!" Spongebob yelled as he hit the gas and sped out from the terminal. It was still 2 a.m. in the morning but since both of them were wide awake Spongebob decided to start out with a great head start before the sun came up in the morning. He couldn't wait to get to Sydney because he will get to meet new people and other things but he will miss his friends back in Bikini Bottom that he has known for so long. "Patrick" Spongebob started "do you think I'm doing the right thing by leaving my home town?" he said nervously.

"Well Spongebob I don't know but I think its more your decision whether you need this change or if its just something out of the ordinary but its your decision, if you think you need to move go for it." Patrick finally finished. "Well ok if I do like it there I may move there within a month or 2. Then I will be visiting every summer or try to and you guys will have to come visit me whenever you can." Spongebob was talking so quick and excitedly that Patrick couldn't keep up and they noticed that Spongebob was going off the road. "Lookout Spongebob!" Patrick yelled.

Just as they were about to go over a cliffs edge Spongebob swerved to the other side of the road and then they nearly hit an oncoming vehicle and then swerved back again. Once Spongebob got the car under control again he had to stop to take a rest. " Oh my gosh that could have been us. It could have been the end of you and the end of me. i can't believe i was that stupid." Spongebob sobbed. "Why am I doing this, why can't I just take control and forget about everything that is holding me back and move on?" Spongebob just cried and had to let Patrick take the wheel. "Spongebob what is it?" Why are you acting this way? Why are you nearly getting us ran over by a semi truck or over a cliff? What is it?" Patrick demanded.

As soon as Spongebob had calmed down enough to talk he did. "Well I'm going to miss all of you if I take this job, I just can't accept the thought of leaving all of you guys behind how come you all can't come to Sydney with me?" I'm going to miss Sandy so much she is like my other best friend besides you. I cant think of leaving her behind thenc starting a new life without her. Who am I going to play Karate with?" Spongebob just cried.

Patrick didn't know what to do or say that would comfort him. "Spongebob you know that she will come and visit you if it is the last think she does." Patrick was saying to comfort him. "I know Patrick I know, but what if she gets another life and forgets all about me and then she never comes to visit me, never calls me, never writes, what will I do then?" he said tearfully. "I don't know Spongebob I just don't know. "Patrick their is somethig I haden't told you last night I had this dream about Sandy it was like during some crazy war and I found her but then I looked away for a split second then looked back and she was gone."

"What do you think that dream meant Patrick?" Patrick just sat there stunned not able to move and didn't now what to say. "I really don't know Spongebob, maybe it meant you won't see her again?" Patrick said and Spongebob just started sobbing harder "I knew it that was probebly what you were going to say." Patrick knew he said something wrong. " I'm sorry Spongebob actually maybe thats what you think will happen I mean like you think you will never see her again but I think thats not true because you will be coming back to Bikini Bottom anyways even if you do accept this job offer so you never know just don't worry about her she will be fine. Before you know it you will be back home and playing Karate with Sandy, how come you can't bring her along?" Patrick asked curiously.

" Wow Patrick you actually said something that may help me in the next couple months. I will see her again won't I? I just can't I mean I can't take you everywhere either and this is very important to me but maybe I can convince all of you to come move to Austraillia and we will all live in one place." " I wish we could do that Spongebob but I just don't think that we can all do that. I mean you had that job offer and that really is the only way you were able to come. If i had something like that I would be down here in a second." Patrick finished. "Oh ok" Spongebob said sadly.

Sometime after the sun had come up Spongebob and Patrick were getting hungary. "Patrick?" Spongebob asked " are you hungary?" "Yes Sponge I'am" " Lets stop at the next town and get something good to eat." Spongebob told him. " oh the burger stand lets go there Patrick." "Ok Spongebob that sounds good. Then we can take a little break and then continue with our travel and hopefully get a hotel tonight." When they pulled in they both rushed inside the doors it was original somewhat like the Krusty Krab.

They couldn't believe their eyes at how original it looked they figured this far away from home everything would be exreamly different but they were wrong. Most employees spoke German. "Wow Spongebob I didn't know that most people here spoke another language. Do you think any of them speak english?" Patrick wondered. "Possibly" Spongebob told him. Luckly for them someone that spoke english came up to them. She started in German and Spongebob told her that they only speak english.

To be continued... Please review to it. I really enjoy reviews so please review. Anyways I need 1 review to continue to chapter 4.


	4. Arrival and beyond

Chapter 4

Well here is the next chapter sorry it took like a year to get this going but I just need to finish it. Not to much longer though. I'm finally done with school for the year so now I will have more time to write and I will get this done very soon. I couldn't even remember where I left off. On with the story…

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick sat down at the restaurant as their food was ordered wondering how much longer it will be to get to the Sydney Harbor. "Gosh Patrick we have been traveling for a long time how much longer?" Spongebob said worried that they were now traveling in circles. "Spongebob don't worry its fine we will get there eventually," Patrick said in his own dazed look. Later after they were done eating they decided to head further west in hopes of finding Sydney. He started up the boat and they took off to Australia.

Over the next week Spongebob wasn't sure about what Patrick had said actually he didn't believe him much he thought his dream meant much more. Maybe that something will happen to her while he is away but he just couldn't think that way he had a new life to start in Australia. He finally called her and asked basically to compare what was said by Patrick it made sense but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen once he got there. He asked and asked but the fish just laughed at him and laughed at him just like he was crazy.

By the end of the week Spongebob found a small group of fish that seemed to know what he was talking about. "Hello I'm Spongebob Squarepants and I'm trying to find Sydney, Australia?" Spongebob asked as he looked at the strange bunch of fish. "Sure Spongebob you came to the right place, we have been there a time or two," said the little clownfish called Nemo. "You are headed in the right direction," said the little clownfish and Nemo pointed him in the right direction. Spongebob decided to stay for the night at the Great Barrier Reef and get to know the bunch. "So where did you come from?" said Nemo as he and his father ate dinner. "Bikini Bottom Northwest of here," Spongebob said as he sat down with them. Spongebob and Nemo spent the night exploring the Reef and Spongebob was amazed because he has never seen anything so cool in his life. "So this is where you live? It is so amazing look at all the color," Spongebob said as he was looking all over the place and how busy it is. They traveled for hours and hours until it got so dark they couldn't see anything anymore and went home.

Spongebob and Patrick shared the same room as Nemo and they stayed up half the night messing around wrestling and such. Marlin had to come in a bunch of times to chill the boys out. "Hey, hey, hey chill Nemo you have to get up bright and early for school tomorrow morning," Marlin said as he came into the room and found all three of them on the ground hitting each other. "Sorry dad he said as he lay back down on the coral. Over the next couple of days Spongebob and Patrick found some more fish and got rides to the Sydney harbor. As soon as he got there he found his job. "Hello Mr. Price I'm Spongebob Squarepants and I just came in from Bikini Bottom," Spongebob said as he sat down in the manager's office a bit nervous. "Hello Spongebob you can start as soon as you would like to," Mr. Price said as Spongebob just looked around at his new surroundings it looked somewhat like the Krusty Krab only this manager isn't as cheap. A bit later Spongebob started his fry cooking business and he was enjoying it. Wow I think I'm going to really like it here, Spongebob said to himself as he was taking orders from Jennifer. He took one look at her and he thought he was going to die she was the most precious looking sponge he ever laid his eye's one.

She has deep green eyes, blue tank top with cute blue jeans. She is wearing a necklace with a whale on it that reminds Spongebob of Pearl and Mr. Krabs who just then he started crying. "Spongebob are you ok?" Jen said as she had a worried look on her face. "No I just thought of my old boss and it made me really sad I miss him so much," Spongebob said as he just cried. Jen came in and gave him a hug. "Its ok Spongebob I know how you must feel I had a best friend move from here to the other side of the country so long ago I didn't know what to do but I always kept in touch and that helped a lot," Jen said, as she knew this was helping her new friend.

That evening Spongebob and Jen went out on a date to cheer him up he didn't know what else to do. They went to dinner and since Spongebob loves food she took him to the buffet. "So Spongebob did you have the same job where you came from as here?" she asked with her sweet eyes and cute lips. "Yes actually I got a job offer here and I had to accept it I thought it would be the best," he said with a full mouth. She just giggled as he was chomping down food. "Other than missing my friends I love it here it is so awesome," Spongebob said as he glanced around the restaurant.

Months passed and Spongebob and Jen got really close she was able to help him overcome his homesickness since Patrick went back home. Spongebob knew he could trust her and that they would always be great friends. Spongebob decided he couldn't be without her and he decided that they should get married. He popped the question and they were going to get married back in Bikini Bottom.

He couldn't believe that he actually asked someone to marry him that he just fainted. Their wedding day was unbelievable it was so perfect. Both of them looked just gorgeous in their outfits. Spongebob didn't know what to do he stuttered through the whole thing but managed to get the kiss right and that went on for a while.

Spongebob went back to Sandy and gave her a big hug and they just cried. "Sandy I am going to miss you so much I love you so much. We have to see each other a lot more I will come home every summer and visit. We can do a get together," Spongebob said as he hugged Sandy a final time as she let some more tears roll down her cheek. "Bye Spongebob I love you," she said. " I love you to," Spongebob said as they got in the boat and headed to their honeymoon spot in Hawaii.

* * *

Ok sorry this was so fast but I really needed to get it finished I might update it someday but for now this is it. So have fun reading it and bye for now. 


End file.
